If You So Desire I Do Desire
by charrrmed
Summary: Summary: During one of their intimate meetings, Elijah suggests a way to relieve Bonnie's stress. NC-17.


**Summary:** During one of their intimate meetings, Elijah suggests a way to relieve Bonnie's stress.

**Dedicated to LadyGawain**

**If You So Desire (I Do Desire)**

"Might I suggest...a way to relieve your stress?"

Bonnie sets the small grimoire down and faces him. She sits halfway off the desk and blinks, "What...would you suggest?" Because she wasn't aware he noticed how stressed she was. Sure in the quest to kill his brother they have been working together, late nights, with him sitting just this close to her (on purpose, she had come to guess), and with the lightest brushes against each other, but...

He puts his hands in his pockets and faces her fully. "It is believed, and I suppose there are many who can attest, that an orgasm does much to expel anxiety. If only temporarily. And if done right."

Bonnie tried not to let her head lean forward. But she did let her mouth fall open. And he was wearing that smile, that self-satisfied, amused smile that speaks of his age. "You wanna give me an orgasm," she states.

"Many. If you so desire."

She didn't fight her smile. She shook her head and looked around the shabby living room she had erected in what she now called The Witches' House. Despite her cleaning efforts, the restored white and chocolate settee, the hand carved French wing back chairs, and the antique rosewood table she was half sitting on, all paid for by Damon while he complained about her choices, remained the cleanest things in the room. Elena said it added a certain charm.

If she so desires. They haven't so much as kissed. She got up and put a little something extra in her hips as she took two steps toward him. "I do desire."

She wondered if he realized he nodded. The smile dipped slightly and the interest was back in his eyes, the one she saw frequently, the one that had urged him to voice how unnecessary it was to continuously meet at the Salvatore mansion. Ever since she moved the meetings to The Witches' House, the number of people who always showed up had decreased. Or maybe it was the frequency of meetings that had increased. She also didn't always let everyone know when there would be a meeting, something he had caught her on.

The smile came back. He walked to her, and she felt dwarfed by his size, his presence. He took her hand while placing his other one on his stomach, and she shivered from the supernatural connection. They had long ago gotten the initial contact out of the way for practical purposes. She had almost passed out. He extended her arm and moved her passed him, pointing her towards the settee. She smiled demurely. He wanted her to walk there herself. The closer she got to the plush seat, the more excited she became. Her mind was filled with images of him between her legs. Tonight, tomorrow, against the wall, while she half sat on the antique desk.

Did he even plan on giving her head? Because that's what she was imagining. She smiled coquettishly to herself and undid her jeans. One step away from the settee, she shimmied them down and dropped them to her left. What did he think of her very modern pomegranate hiphuggers?

"Stop," Elijah said quietly, his eyes fastened on her butt hanging out of the panties. He slowly rubbed his thumb against his middle and ring fingers.

She turned her head slightly to her left. "No...Elijah." His name still felt strange on her lips. It might be because she didn't say it often, plus they were usually alone nowadays, so there was no point in saying his name to get his attention. Maybe it wouldn't feel so strange if he laughed more or something. He always looked so...contained. Aware. Ready. But not perfect. She had not forgotten him blowing their plans to hell for a fairy tale, something she would still communicate with a look. After having verbally torn into him that is.

Before rolling her panties down, she took off her blouse and her bra.

Elijah was captivated as the light from the flickering candles danced on her skin. He wanted her to say his name again. He found something new each of the rare times she said it. It didn't matter if she was angry and cold as she reminded him of his error in judgement, if she was questioning about the true Founders of the town she grew up in and the role of witches as he knew it and how that had evolved since his time, or if she was commanding about a new tactic to bring about the downfall of his brother. Whenever she said his name, it sounded like she was focused only on him. There was something gentle, seductive, and honest about the way she said his name.

The beautiful witch stood naked before him, an occurrence he had imagined countless times. One thing he had not expected is how forward she would be. She was a bit contradictory that way.

Bonnie turned and faced him, holding his eyes with hers before his dipped to rove over her body. Her fingers twitched at her sides as she watched him, and the difference in years between them disappeared only to become more prominent when he started walking to her. She barely breathed as he once again towered over her.

"Have a seat."

He kneeled in front of her, and she wondered if he was going to do this in his immaculate suit.

"Lie back," he said softly, never looking away from her eyes.

She instead scooted forward. She saw his eyes sharpen. He sat back on his haunches a little so that she was looking down on him. She was enraptured by his face, so many answers, so many opinions and experiences. She framed it in her hands. And deaths. She stroke his cheeks, brushed her thumbs over his eyes, and her heart picked up when he opened them as soon as he was able in order to continue watching her. She leaned down, and he met her halfway.

They started off slow, with her getting a firmer hold of his hard face. He placed his hands on either side of her on the settee. He did it as gently as possible so as not to startle her, but he gripped the furniture when she deepened the kiss. She moaned when she entered his mouth, and he titled his head up because he wanted more. She expertly worked her tongue around his and he tightened his hold.

Bonnie moved forward again because she wanted to be closer. He was a great kisser, just like she had imagined. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder and dug her other hand into his hair, starting at the nape. She breathed into the kiss, and he swallowed it, tugging the settee closer. The sofa scrapped on the wood floor, heightening her excitement. She upped the tempo of the kiss and he moved with her, tugging closer still. The movements were abrupt, jolting her, pulling a sound from her, causing heat to pool at her center. She spread her legs, and he jerked the couch for the last time; it was now flush against his lower body. She lifted one leg and wrapped it around him because she wanted closer still. Their lips smacked as they took short breaks for her benefit, their mouths never fully separating.

He let go of the couch and satisfied something he'd been craving. He touched her. She clung to him, half-climbing him, and he roamed her bare back, her arms, taking in the shudders his rough hands caused. She felt smoother than he expected, and he clutched and pulled on her fleshy sides. He couldn't get enough of her. He traced her spinal column and moved her even closer, wanting to grab her butt and squeeze.

He broke the kiss and licked his lips. She breathed harsh and deep, her lips swollen, her eyes desirous. He stroke her wavy hair and cupped her face. He then moved his hand down and touched her throat, holding his breath when she let her head fall back. Her name was on the tip of his tongue. He continued down in the tight space between their bodies to the valley of her breasts, his cock rising in his pants. He held both and fondled them, petted them, her breasts small in his large hands. He squeezed them, and the pressure made her tremble. She placed her hands on top of his and together they played with her breasts, tugging and coddling. Her mouth hung open in a most enticing manner, and he started squeezing her breasts as if he was thrusting inside her and her breathing mirrored his movement, her entire upper body heaving up on an inhale and coming down on the exhale.

Bonnie's pussy clenched and she felt come at her entrance, ready to leak onto the couch. She kissed him again, but he cut it short.

"Lie back," he dictated roughly, and it was the most forceful she had ever heard him sound, and he sounded like he had the barest grasp on his control. She noticed how deliberate his own breathing sounded. She laid back until her head was in the middle of the back of the couch, and she spread her legs open without hesitation, slow and meticulous. She bent them at the knees so that she was even more open to him, and her pussy worked her cum that much closer to her opening.

Elijah's versed eyes saw the thick, milky-white liquid peeking out. She lay open under him, the powerful, focused witch with a most delectable promise of ruthlessness. He had not been completely joking the day he had told Alaric Saltzman that he did not date younger women. They were all, of course, younger than him, but he was very much aware that Bonnie Bennett was.a . One who was only a year away from reaching her twenties. And still he was beguiled by her, her manner, her movement, her speech, her regard, her experience both lived and lacking, as well as her power and how she wielded it.

He straightened her legs into a V and skimmed his hands down her calves, the back of her knees which caused her to flinch and which wrought a smile from him, and finally down her thighs. He spread her legs wider and she looked at him through heavy lids, her mouth still open.

Bonnie licked her lips when he folded her knees again and focused on her moist, brown pussy. He rubbed her opening, smearing the creamy substance on her labia. He rubbed in circles, his thumb thick against her slender sex. He used his other thumb to continue kneading her opening while tightening the circles with the other. "Please watch me," he said when she started closing her eyes. She licked her lips, and he wanted to kiss them. He circled her clit, smearing it with more runny fluid.

She hooked her hands behind her knees and moved her shoulders, the pressure in her stomach building as he applied more pressure and her clit became more sensitive. She stuck her tongue out and fastened it to her upper lip, her eyebrows lifting involuntarily as he brought her closer. He rubbed her clit faster, and inserted his middle finger, stretching her adequately before introducing his ring finger.

"Hoo," she cooed at the new fullness. She had never paid much attention to his hands, but she would from now on. He fingered her slowly, his movements measured, and then he increased his rhythm, hastily fingering her as he rubbed her clit. She rolled her ankles as her orgasm approached. She made a move to take his hand away, to slow it down because she was going to come and she was starting to forget what she's supposed to do with herself. Her composure started dissolving as sweet release barreled toward her. She closed her eyes and her name on his lips brought her that much closer. She opened them and watched his mouth work as he alternated between looking at what he was doing and looking at her.

She writhed on the sofa, wanting to move away but preferring very much to stay right where she was, right under his hands. "Oooh," she breathed arduously. "Mmm."

He looked at her, a smile on his lips, as she hissed and swallowed, her eyes closed again as he worked her off. He curled his fingers inside of her, her liquid flowing onto his digits, soaking the couch. He got up without ruining his rhythm, her rhythm, and he stood bent at her side in order to better handle her pussy. He fingered her faster, thrusting in and out, relentlessly thumbing her erected clit. She gasped and uncoordinatedly lifted her legs in the air.

Bonnie turned her head away from him as a tiny orgasm passed through her. Small shocks shook her body, making her more on edge for the big one.

"Ah!" she pitched, turning abruptly to face him and the look on his face, the intensity of his craving tore her apart. Her eyes widened and her face tightened and she came, her body contracting and her pussy beating around his fingers.

"Yes," he growled, eyes on her face.

"Ooah!" she cried and pulled her knees as far back as she could, wanting him to keep going, wanting her orgasm to keep coming.

She jolted involuntarily when her body started calming down. He removed his hands and she vaguely thought of asking how soon it would be before he put them back. Instead she kept her eyes closed and relaxed into the settee, closing her legs and wrapping her arms around them.

He rubbed his thumb against his middle and ring fingers and then licked them, giving himself a taste of what awaited him. He closed his eyes and savored her. He then licked each finger at a time and then kneeled once more between her legs. He watched her, relaxed and satisfied and with a constant smile on her face. He inclined his head when she looked at him.

Bonnie inhaled. "That was good."

"_Good_," he repeated like he wasn't satisfied with the adjective, like he wasn't satisfied that 'good' is all he had been able to make her feel.

"It was," she reassured.

He caressed her shins and then kissed his way down them. He kissed each of her knees and then, "Open them again. For me," he felt the need to add.

She smiled seductively and did as he told her. He started licking without preamble, just going right in, which is not what she had been expecting. She wetted her lips and watched his head move between her legs, her heart in her stomach. His tongue felt new, and wet, and warm, and exciting on her. He licked her with precision and deliberation, taking his time, savoring her, and Bonnie placed her hand on his head and guided him, feeling the need to move against his mouth.

He stroked and bathed her with his tongue, brushing her inner lips with flourish. He held her thighs and relished eating her, delighted in her scent, delighted in her increasing pleasure, and enjoyed her uneven breathing.

He had dismissed his interest in her in the beginning. He usually dismissed his romantic interests, years of living eroding the need for superfluous companionship and sexual encounters. Most times the intimacy of conversation, flirting, was enough. He had become selective in wanting more than that. But there were rare times when the woman was irresistibly enchanting in ways that had nothing to do with her wit, times when he did want the physical encounter. And Bonnie Bennett had enthralled him to the point where he wanted more. And he was delighted to see he had the same effect on her.

"Ungh! Hunh," she cried out as she bucked against his mouth. He greedily and noiselessly ate her out, his lips on her soused pussy and her wailings the only sound in the room, something Bonnie found erotic and only slightly embarrassing. He fingered her and lapped her slit while playing with her breasts, and she came, holding her thighs and burying her face as much as she could while thrusting her hips. He kept laving her, wringing little orgasms from her.

Elijah greedily drank her salty secretion, and licked her hairy mound and the corners of her pussy while she calmed down. Then he focused solely on her clit.

Bonnie was soon on the cusp of another orgasm. "Fuck," she cursed desperately, fucking his face in earnest now. His hands played with her breasts and her legs were over his shoulders, and his mouth was hopelessly fixed on the hood of her clit, scrambling her brain. He finally let go and gave it a succession of hurried licks and she toppled over, moving further down on the couch toward his maddening mouth. He didn't try to hold her in place, instead spreading her legs and continuing to flick. "_Ho_ my God!"

She tried to lock his head in with her thighs but his hands held them in place.

Elijah licked his mouth, the gesture grand and satisfied. He flattened his tongue and licked the length of her left thigh. When it became repetitive, Bonnie hazily bought a clue, and she wondered if he would ask. He didn't. Baring his fangs, he bit her thigh and the blood flowed straight to his cock. He sucked on her life's essence, the best he'd had in a long time.

"Ah," Bonnie murmured and she quivered, the feeling painful but dulled by her euphoria. She watched him feed from her and the feeling was heady. She was surprised by how much she was into it. He drank from her with almost as much abandon as he had shown while eating her. Then her leg started to feel numb. "Elijah?" She pulled his hair for emphasis.

Groaning, Elijah licked to two tiny indents and then bit her other thigh. Bonnie couldn't believe it, nor could she believe the stream of arousal that flowed through her. He continued to feed from her, and he was finally noisy. She stroke his head even as the pain hit her, insistent now. She couldn't take it anymore, so she said his name again. When he detached from her, when the pressure of the suction of his mouth left her, the loss of blood struck her. Her head started pounding, her stomach bottomed out, and spots danced in her vision. She moaned, half miserable and half turned on. She closed her eyes and held her head.

He laid her out fully on the couch and rubbed her stomach. "Are you alright?" he asked tightly, his cock throbbing and twitching, wanting her.

She groaned again. Her vision blurred when she opened her eyes to look at him. She exhaled, still feeling the acute pain on her thighs. "Yeah," she breathed, a bit of fascination in her voice because his mouth was stained with her blood.

"Was that...good?" he asked, teasingly mimicking her earlier adjective.

She chuckled. "It was _great_. _Amazing_." She laughed, and the sound caressed his ears. This was the first time she had laughed while alone with him.

He moved his hand up and played with her breasts, giving her time to compose herself. He had a feeling she had never been bitten before, not like this. He licked his lips and tasted her all over again.

"How do I taste?" she asked lazily.

"As good as you look."

She smiled at how that sounded so sincere coming from him. "I feel weird, tired."

"It's the loss of blood. You can drink from me to make it go away, or I can get you something to eat."

"I'll have something to eat."

He kissed around her face, stroke her thighs, and suckled on her breasts while she ate the little snacks he bought her, keeping her aroused. Bonnie smiled and chuckled, cuddling his face with her own. She realized that he had never left his kneeling position in front of her, save to go buy her food. He just stayed in that spot while she ate, kissing and nuzzling her where he could reach. She found something charming in that. It made her feel sexy.

She chased the food with a bottle of water, and then she was ready to continue, hoping there was more to come. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply.

They took their time with the kiss, delighting in this new physicality between them. Every touch electrified, every swipe of the tongue aroused and made them want more. She started climbing him again when she had a stark realization. "Oh my God," she said, mortified. "Oh my _God_." She covered her face with one of her hands.

"What's the matter?" He was supporting her weight, having lifted her off the couch when she wrapped her leg around him, one hand firmly held her thigh and the other wrapped around her back.

She gasped. It had to have been an hour since they started. "You," she said, abashed. "Aren't you...in pain? We...we didn't do anything for you. Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

He started smiling, taken by how much importance she was giving this slight on her part.

"I'm _so_ sorry." He was still completely dressed, suit jacket and all. How could she have completely forgotten? "I...I swear I'm more...considerate than this." She laughed, hiding her face in embarrassment. "I can't believe this happened."

"I don't want you to be considerate," he said seriously.

She had to make sure she heard him right. When she looked up, he was completely matter-of-fact.

"I don't want you to be considerate," he repeated, and then he kissed her. She held on to his shoulders while he moved his hand down to, finally, cup her butt.

She licked his upper lip. "Are you okay?"

He inclined his head.

She caressed his face and asked, "Have you...thought about me?"

"Yes, I have."

"Like this?"

"Yes."

A smile tugged at her lips. She had always wondered. He would sometimes look at her a certain way but on the days when she doubted herself, she thought maybe that was just his way. "Have you," she continued, tracing his bottom lip, "touched yourself...while thinking about me?" It was a question she never would have fantasized about asking him.

"No," he answered truthfully. He was thankful she didn't take offense, that she simply waited for him to continue. He set her on the settee and rested his hands on either side of her. "Unlike these young vampires, I can control my...urges. As an Original, my drives are stronger, more insistent, more _frequent_. But simply satisfying them is not enough."

"You...don't wanna have an orgasm just to have an orgasm?"

"No."

"So, how do you deal with your...arousal for me?"

He smiled. "I waited for this."

She returned his smile. "That's pretty confident of you," she teased, caressing his neck.

"No, Bonnie. I waited for this. That doesn't mean I knew or was sure it would happen. What is the expression? You play things a little more closely to the vest than you realize."

Oh she realized. And she was happy to learn that he was affected by it, that it threw him off balance. She took his jacket off and unbuttoned his dress shirt. "Is your wardrobe all black?"

"I have some blues, purples, and charcoals." He smiles at her droll look. "Would you like to see me in another color?"

She laughed. "I can't imagine you in another color." There were a couple of other things she could not have imagined when it came to him, but that had started to change as her attraction to him had grown. It became easier to imagine him kissing, flirting, and having sex. It became easier to imagine him as someone with a sex drive. Although with this revelation that he basically abstained a majority of the time, her assumption of him wasn't totally baseless.

After getting his shirt down his arms, she struggled to undo his tie. He didn't lift a finger to help her. "Funny," she said sarcastically. His smile lasted longer now. "Stand."

He stood and stepped out of his shoes, and she touched the protrusion in his pants. She was bewildered by how hard he was. How did he not hurt? Her stomach flipped as she stroked him through his pants, feeling it jerk and move beneath her hands. She looked at him, and he was staring down at her, his face slightly tense. "Does that feel good?" she asked huskily.

"Yes," he breathed.

"Mmm." She unzipped his pants and rolled them down, surprised to find he wore boxer briefs, simply because she'd never thought about it. The material was molded to his dick. He strained against it, filled it. Breathing through her dry mouth, she ran her hands down and up his chiseled, hairy legs. Coming back up, she palmed his dick and thoroughly rubbed it, biting her lip at his size. She fondled the length, went down to his balls, and came back up, her motions deliberate.

Elijah controlled his breathing, his balls tightening at what she was doing. He was anxious, wondering when or if she would do something different. She seemed to be taking her time, which he liked.

His words repeated in Bonnie's ears. _I __don__'__t __want __you __to __be __considerate_. He had lasted this long. She looked up at him and increased the heaviness of her strokes, squeezing him. He moved forward into her hand and she applied more pressure, realizing the sensitivity threshold of human men didn't apply to him. A wet stain started spreading on his boxer-briefs. "Feels good?"

"Yeah," he said harshly, as if the words were forced from him. He started humping into her ravishing hands, what she was doing more than he could've imagined. This is what he wants; this is how he wants it, and he closes his eyes and enjoys her working him into a pitch. "Yes," he says quietly. "Oh yes," he says when she once again increases the strength of her hold.

His pre-cum ruins his undergarment, wetting her hands, and Bonnie loves it, really taking to how slow he wants it. She moves her hands up past his crotch to hook the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulls it down, putting a hand in to take his dick out when it halts her taking the briefs off.

The naked joy on her face is something he would not have expected, and he smiles despite the fact that he's pulsing in her hand. She lubes him with his pre-come and starts stroking him, still slow, still agonizing.

Bonnie runs her hands the thick length of him, enjoying the friction of the veins against her palms, enjoying the slickness of his arousal. She flicks the head with her thumb and more come oozes out. He hisses as she continues the sweet torture, and she arouses herself in the process, growing in her confidence, her ability to make him want it. She continues stroking him with one hand, taking it all the way up, brushing the tip with the feather touch of her palm before grabbing him and going back down. With the other hand, she massages his balls.

"Faster," she says and she does just that, increasing the pace. His groan is long and guttural. His thighs quake from the machinations of her slender hands. His fingers flexed at his side and he swallowed, his back slightly arched back, subtly pushing his cock forward.

"Oh," he exhales, closing his eyes again as she pumped him faster using both hands now.

"Yes," Bonnie encouraged, looking at her hands and looking at his face.

"Oh yes," he growled, moving closer.

Bonnie sat on the edge of the sofa and stroke him fast. "Come on."

"Oh hng!"

"No no no, don't you _dare_." She didn't know how she could tell, but she knew the way his cock stiffened this time he was going to come. The abrupt change in her tone, the commanding and impatient tilt to it, surprised them both, even though she had planned this midway through stroking him.

Elijah looked down at her, not daring to believe what she was doing.

Bonnie was still so surprised at herself that she laughed. "_Do__not_," she enunciated. She stroke up, and he struggled not to come, his entire body shivering. Using her index finger, she tapped the head of his cock in a playful manner. "Don't come, Elijah," she said, looking at him from beneath her eyelids. "I don't want you to."

He licked his lips and his balls tightened. He was speechless.

"Hawww," he moaned, throwing his head back on the couch.

"Shhh," Bonnie counseled, a mocking tone to it. She had him sitting on the couch and for the third time she was stroking him to the brink and just like the last to two times, she was planning to pull him back just as he was about to step off the edge. "Shhh," she whispered close to his ear, nibbling his jaw. This time she was stroking him using only her thumb and index. "You love this," she whispered.

_She_ loved this, and she would do it to him all night if she could. She sincerely had no plans to let him come in the next couple of minutes, and she was downright giddy because of it. She had even taken to slightly mocking him. She kissed his jaw and his neck, loving the way his dick extended and curved between her fingers, practically alive. She was wetting the sofa where she was sitting. Her wrist was soiled with his pre-come and so were his thighs.

"My _God_!"

_There_ was something she'd never heard before. She bit her lip while she smiled. She kissed him flush on the cheek. "Say my name," she enticed.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, his eyes dazed. "Bonnie."

"Again."

"Bonnie."

She kissed him and then asked for it again. "I _love_this," she purred, and he looked positively _happy_ at that. She got on her knees on the couch and licked the outer shell of his ear and started playing with it.

"Yes, oh."

She moved from his ear and made out with him. He kissed her sloppily, moaning and purring, breathing into her mouth. "Ooo yes you're ready to come, aren't you." She looked at her work, his dick twitching back and forth in her fingers.

The pressure once again built in his balls and his dick strained. He needed to come. He both dreaded and looked forward to her not letting it happen. His stomach was in knots and his body was unbelievably tense. "Bonnie," he prayed her name.

"Shh." She let his dick go, once more denying his orgasm and she kissed him. He moaned into the kiss. "Don't do it, Elijah," she said slowly. He looked wild. He never begged her to let him come. That wasn't the point, she gathered. It was completely left up to her, with no input from him. She was quickly getting used to it. She loved controlling the thoughts of the usually composed Original vampire, loved him wondering when she was going to allow him to come. "Mmm, when I'm ready to watch you come is more important than you actually being ready to come, you know that right?"

He looked at her, veins creeping under his eyes. "Yes."

Her pussy fluttered madly and she tightened her legs, her come oozing out. "I have to be in the mood, you know?"

"Yes."

Minutes passed before she resumed fingering him, this time with only her index, this time rubbing only his scrotum.

"Look."

He did as she told him, looking at what she was doing, watching his stressed dick be manipulated by her. He breathed faster as he watched. He was going to come and the fact that he was so looking forward to it, that he was so sure that it would happen this time, would make it all the more sweeter if she denied him again in the end.

But Bonnie didn't. She stroke him and his dick stiffened in that way she'd come to recognize, and she stopped touching him, took her finger away and said as sternly as she could, "Do it." It sounded almost like a dare; it sounded almost mean.

And he did. He grunted as come spurted out of his jerking cock. She didn't just sit back and watch, however. She kept compelling him.

"Do it, Elijah. Come for me. Give me all of it." She kneeled in front of him and watched his dick. "Ooh look at you, look at your poor, pent up, big, red _dick_." She wanted to preen, she felt so damn good.

"Uh!"

She licked his thigh. "Yeah," she breathed.

"Aww yeah," he groaned. Come landed on his stomach and all over his thighs.

"_Yes_," she said with a wide smile when he finally stopped. She licked the come that stuck to his cock and started giving him head.

Elijah's body relaxed and his head lulled as she sucked him.

"Oh yeah," he whispered, his hand on the back of her head as she bobbed up and down. She was awkward with it, getting used to his size, getting used to doing the act itself, but she eventually found her rhythm, and she sucked him until he was semi-hard.

He stood up, not bothering to clean the cum on his thighs. Between the two of them the sofa was now a mess. Bonnie licked her lips and smiled slyly, swaying into him, her breasts on his chest. He held her head and kissed her, tasting his semen, sucking it from her tongue.

Bonnie moaned.

He lifted her and laid her on the settee.

"Was that good?" she asked, tracing his lips when he leaned over her.

"So much better than good."

She smiled.

He rubbed her nose with his and kissed her again. He touched the parts on her thighs where he had bitten her, and then he slowly fingered her, making her wetter.

"Mmmm," she moaned in the kiss, stretching her body beneath him.

He positioned himself at her entrance. "We don't need protection, but if you would prefer-"

"I don't." After forty minutes of teasing that cock, she wanted it inside of her raw.

"Good."

He worked his way inside of her amid her curses, her attempts at breathing, and her frequently telling him to stop. Despite her own fingers having been in there many times, it took a bit before he bottomed out inside her. Tears sprang in her eyes and she told him not to move while she adjusted. Her pussy spasmed around his cock, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. She started moving under him, and he started thrusting, slowly, almost pulling all the way out before going back in in long strokes.

"Huunh." She threw her arm over her eyes and grimaced in pleasure.

He held her legs apart and watched his cock slip in and out of her, watched the thick creamy come that pooled in her pussy, watched his cock tease it out, listened to the squishy sound as she coated his cock in her white fluid.

"Oooo," she moaned shakily, his cock feeling delicious inside of her. She removed her hand and held his hips, helping him thrust in to her, arching her back when he started to go faster. "Oooo yeah." She lifted her shoulders and grabbed his ass, squeezing.

Elijah put her legs down and hooked his arms under her knees, opening her wider, giving her a better handle on his ass, loving how her eyes widened at the new angle. "Yes," she told him. "Yes, yes, yes." He thrusted faster, her breasts bouncing up and down beneath his chest.

"Hmmm," she moaned. She held on to his shoulders and enjoyed it, the best she's felt in a long time, no worries, just pleasure, just wanting and being wanted. "Yes Elijah," she whimpered.

"Yeah," he moaned, mesmerized by the play of emotions on her face. He put her legs over his shoulders and hovered more fully on top of her.

"Ooo," she whispered, her face a contorted mess of pleasure. She wrapped her elbows around his arms and looked up at him, her face begging him to continue, telling him how much she liked this, how good she felt. He fucked her until she came, her pussy convulsing around his cock. Her mouth went slack, she was loud, and she again tried to bury her face in the cushion.

Without removing himself from her, he lowered her legs, worked his arm under her back, and lifted her. She moaned long and loud at the new way his cock felt insider her pussy. He sat with her sitting on top of him, and she trembled violently. "This feels so good," she said haltingly, her head on his shoulder.

"I know," he breathed and kissed her neck. She looked at him for a while, studying his face and he studied hers. She kissed him, and he wanted this to be the first of many nights spent like this. He started moving her on him, lifting her and dropping her on his cock.

She kept kissing him until she couldn't take it anymore. He started impaling her on his cock faster and faster, and she held on to his shoulders and rode him out, sobbing and whining, shaking and moaning. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, God." She threw her head back as he bounced her, and she fisted his hair and yanked, her orgasm approaching. "Oh!" she shrilled, "Yeeesss!" And she came, her legs jolting violently in his hands and yet he didn't drop her, didn't lay her back down. Her entire body heaved and stretched in his arms from the force of her orgasm.

He watched her the whole time, breathing, his cock hard, entirely focused on her pleasure. She sagged in his hands, her pussy still contracting around him, calling for his completion. He licked her neck and kissed her there, wanting to bite her.

Bonnie stood on unsure legs while he arranged himself into the correct sitting position on the couch. They had stayed connected until she completely calmed down, but her thighs still trembled. She moaned and closed her eyes, touching her breasts. She was so hot; she was sweaty, and her hair stuck to her back. Her hand moved down and she touched her happy clit, knowing he was now watching her. She opened her eyes and ran her fingers the length of her slit.

"We could do that," he suggested. He could definitely watch her bring about her own orgasm. He could wait.

She smiled. "That's not what I desire," she said slowly.

He coked his head.

She slowly walked toward him, enjoying the delicious sensation of her pussy lips grazing against her clit. He wanted her on top, not just on top, but driving everything. He slouched slightly to give her room, and she climbed on the couch and lowered herself on his cock, her legs on either side. She breathed through her teeth, still not used to his size. It was start and stop, but she eventually lowered herself completely. She held on to the back of the couch and started fucking him, bobbing up and down, crying out each time she came down, her eyes watering from the fullness to the point where tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Yes," he encouraged her, the whole picture making him hornier.

She wanted to squeeze his cock each time she came down, but she realized being on top was harder than she expected. She couldn't bring herself to do it because each time she came down, she fell apart and got lost in the sensation.

He felt good inside her, and each time she sat down, she just wanted to stay there and enjoy it, but she soon realized a problem. "This isn't working," she huffed. She leaned against his chest. Her thighs were killing her.

"What's the matter?" he asked, petting her wet hair and stroking her back.

She looked at him and tried to breath. "My thighs are hurting, and...I just don't feel like I'm going to come."

He pulled her into a kiss that soon had her whimpering and grinding back and forth. Now this felt good.

"Do it again, and tell me if this is better," he breathed against her mouth.

Her clit was exposed to him and he took advantage, diddling it with his thumb. He manipulated it and she nodded uncoordinatedly, letting him know this was working.

Elijah watched lustfully as she got closer to climax. His dick throbbed while she bounced on it. She moved her hands from the couch to hold on to his shoulders, and his own end approached. "Come on," he needled her.

"I'm gonna come," she whimpered. And she screamed her release. He commanded her to keep going, his thumb never leaving her clit. She fucked herself on his cock, blubbering. "Oh! Oh my fucking God, Elijah!" she cried.

"_Yes_," he said harshly, and he got closer, closer to her, until he toppled over, letting go of her clit to drive her hips, emptying into her, barely able to handle the amount of come emptying out of his dick. "_FUCK!_" he yelled ferociously, squeezing her hips, his voice reverberating throughout The Witches' House.

The loud and abrupt noise, another new thing from him, ended Bonnie. With one last severe spasm, she could no longer go on. Her legs were a heavy mess and she couldn't summon enough strength to lift herself anymore. "I can't. I can't," she whined.

"Shhh, I know," he soothed her. She held his head to her chest and breathed in his hair, both spent.

Bonnie thought the couch was too wet for them to lay on, but he didn't mind, so she lay on top of him. A sated smile stayed on her lips as she drew patterns on his chest and watched the candles flicker. He sketched lines on her back with one hand and used the other to play with her butt, occasionally kissing the top of her head.

"You're very focused," he commented as he traced the lining of her ass.

She laughed. "Your stress reliever worked. For now," she flirted, looking up at him.

She wanted this again. His relief didn't show on his face. "I'm talking about something different," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I mean during our meetings."

It took a lot for her to shrug. "Well... the point of the meetings are to figure how to kill Klaus."

"Is that so?"

She smiled. "For the most part."

"I do not see why we can't broach other topics of conversation."

And that's how this first step, the step towards frequent meetings that only included the two of them, had started. _I __don__'__t __see __why __we __must __continuously __meet __at __the __Salvatore __boarding __house._

Bonnie bit her bottom lip. "We can broach other topics of conversation," she offered. _Well __we __can __always __meet __at __the __witches__' __house._

He smiled.

She lay her head back down on his chest and quickly fell asleep, stress-free.

**THE END**


End file.
